Antes de dizer adeus
by Thamara Luisa
Summary: Sinopse: Por que ele simplesmente não podia, me ver morrer? Por que ele tinha que me dar a sua vida, quando eu, era a pessoa certa para morrer?


**Contado por: Marguerite Krux**

_Nota da autora: Bom esse é o primeiro drama que eu escrevo então esta um pouco Dark demais, acho que se você tem coração fraco não deve ler, mas acho que o final ficou bonitinho. Entre aspas. Bom vou posta-la em sete micro capítulos, então depende basicamente de quantas pessoas tiverem acompanhando e quantos comentários eu tiver (a gente tem um tempão que não posto e o melhor essa tem fim O.o)_

Sinopse: Por que ele simplesmente não podia, me ver morrer? Por que ele tinha que me dar a sua vida, quando eu, era a pessoa certa para morrer?

O Vento tocava de leve o meu rosto e ao abrir meus olhos me deparei com a cena mais linda e errante de toda a minha vida, Lorde John Roxton sorrindo para mim. Eu me perguntava como isso poderia acontecer comigo, com Marguerite Krux, a linda, indomável e perigosa Marguerite Krux, como eu podia ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Como poderia estar cedendo aquilo de mais precioso e intocável que eu tinha? O meu coração. Eu não era mulher para ele, e ele definitivamente não era homem para mim, mas então como? Então o sorriso se desfez, e no segundo seguinte e eu já sabia o que estava por vir.

_ Anda Marguerite, nós vamos nos atrasar para chegar a aldeia Zanga.

_ Pra começo de conversar Roxton, eu não estava a fim de ir, então eles que esperem por mim se fazem tanta questão da minha presença, se não posso voltar agora mesmo para a casa da árvore.

_Marguerite!

_Não me venha com essa de "Marguerite". – Tentei em vão a copia da forma como ele dizia o meu nome quando estava ficando meio zangado ou apressado com alguma coisa. – Se quiser pode ir à frente eu sei o caminho Lorde Roxton.

_Não vamos começar uma discussão, apenas vamos andar um pouco mais rápido.

_Não há ninguém discutindo aqui Roxton. – Passei por ele, e comecei a andar apresada, quanto antes chegássemos a aldeia Zanga, mais rápido estaria longe dele e desses pensamentos, e talvez dessa vez encontrássemos realmente a saída do platô. – O que a Assai disse mesmo sobre essa mulher?

_Que ela provavelmente tem em mãos a saída do platô.

_Que bom para ela, e eu o que tenho haver com isso?

_Alem do fato de você querer tanto quanto ou até mais nós a saída do platô? – O sarcasmo presente na voz dele me lembrou alguém, de quem não consegui recordar plenamente no momento, quem seria?

_Alem desse pequeno detalhe.

_Que talvez você seja a única que possa traduzir os documentos que ela trás com a suposta saída.

_E se for apenas uma receita de bolo?

_Marguerite! Não vamos ser pessimistas.

_Alguém tem que ser Roxton, quando se há tantas pessoas otimistas por perto.

_E esse papel tem que caber certamente a você.

_Quem mais alem de mim se prestaria a isso?

Alguma coisa nós interrompeu, um grito cortante, um chamado de socorro e... Oh não, parecia ser Verônica. Cruzamos nossos olhares, tão rápido que no instante seguinte já estávamos correndo na direção de onde ouvimos o grito.

_Verônica... – Um sussurro baixo aflito e cortante queimou por minha garganta como se o próprio fogo o tivesse feito, um gosto amargo inundou minha boca, transformando-a no próprio fel.

_Verônica! – Roxton correu de encontro a ela, mas não havia nada a ser feito.

As lagrimas momentaneamente tomaram meus olhos como abrigo, respirei fundo enquanto Roxton tentava reanimá-la. Um esforço inútil ele percebeu depois de alguns minutos. Eu não conseguia entender como aquilo estava acontecendo? E não sabia explicar o porquê de estar chorando. Então quando tentava retornar a mim, meu olhar encontrou o inimaginável, Challenger, Finn e Ned estavam lá, todos mortos igual à Verônica, e um temor tomou conta de mim, se todos estavam mortos, certamente Roxton e eu seriamos os próximos.

Então minhas pernas agiram sem que eu percebesse, eu não poderia morrer ali, não neste maldito platô, não aqui e não agora, enquanto tentava enxergar para onde eu estava indo, senti alguém se aproximar.

_Marguerite onde está indo?

_Para longe disso.

_Mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

_Temos que ir para a aldeia Zanga agora.

_Não podemos deixá-los aqui.

_Se não formos nós seremos os próximos, será que não entende isso, ou sua cabeça ainda não ligou as coisas?

_Marguerite espere.

_Não espere você Roxton, se quer ficar aqui, que fique, eu estou indo para a aldeia, quando chegar lá mando alguém não se preocupe.

Antes que eu conseguisse dar mais algum passo, uma sombra me encobriu.

_Vai a algum lugar senhorita Krux?

O assassino me conhecia, que novidade, mas o que era estranho era que a voz era familiar.

_Conhece ele? – Roxton me perguntou distante.

_Sim ela me conhece. – O assassino respondeu prontamente parecendo sorri, foi então que tive coragem suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, e para o meu completo desespero era quem eu mais temia.

Sim era ele, meu primeiro marido, um dos homens que eu mais me escondi em toda a minha vida, ele era o único que me fazia sentir medo, o por quê? Um motivo bem simples, ele foi o culpado da minha vida ser o que ela é hoje, por eu ser a pessoa amaldiçoada que sou...

_Marguerite quem é ele? – Roxton me perguntou.

_Sou o marido dela. – Eu observei atentamente suas mãos, ainda sujas de sangue.

_Roxton saia daqui. – Eu exigi no segundo seguinte.

_O que você disse?

_Saia daqui agora, vá para a aldeia Zanga.

_Isso mesmo faça o que ela esta mandando, "Roxton". – Ele disse em forma de deboche, grosseiro e sem escrúpulos como era de costume dele.

E antes que eu pudesse me virar à arma gélida tocou meu tórax e mesmo com a blusa ainda pude sentir ela, eu instantaneamente olhei para a arma e para ele, com seu sorriso sarcástico. Novamente as memórias que tentei esquecer, durante anos da minha vida, vieram a minha mente, toda a dor e sofrimento que eu havia passado com ele, tudo, cada maldito minuto da minha estúpida vida ao lado dele.

_Marguerite! – Roxton falou de forma urgente ao também perceber a arma.

_Faça o que eu te disse. – Foi tudo que consegui dizer sem ao menos olhar para ele.

_Não vou deixá-la aqui...

_Roxton, por favor... – Antes que eu pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa, antes mesmo de poder encará-lo e tentar demonstrar meu rosto despreocupado, ouvi o tiro.

Olhei sem acreditar aquela cena, e por breves frações de segundos meu coração parou juntamente com a minha respiração, tudo ao redor pareceu seguir o mesmo compasso e foi se transformando em vários ângulos de uma mesma câmera, em velocidade lenta, e ficando cada vez mais lenta e lenta e lenta.

_Nãooooooooooo. – O meu grito queimou minha garganta antes de explodir em uma forma compulsiva pela minha boca. Foi então que percebi que o tiro havia apenas acertado o braço dele. Respirei aliviada no mesmo momento. – Por quê? – Falei sem olhar para o meu executor.

_Estava cansado de tanta conversa, vamos você sabe bem o porquê estou aqui, deixe-o ai, ele vai ficar bem. – Meu braço foi puxado e eu arrastada contra a minha vontade pela selva, a Marguerite a linda, indomável e perigosa havia se tornado apenas um cordeirinho, frágil e amedrontado, é incrível como certas pessoas são capazes de transformar sua vida de tal forma que você chegaria a desejar a própria morte, o que não estava tão longe de acontecer para mim.

_Me solte James, me solte agora mesmo.

_Não adianta gritar minha querida Marguerite, acho que ninguém pode te ouvir agora, e devo ressaltar você se escondeu em um lugar bem difícil dessa vez.

_Me solte James, me solte e eu não te mato, mesmo depois do que fez.

_Te soltar? Deve estar brincando, e seus amiguinhos não foram lá grandes coisas, devia ter ensinado algumas estratégias de defesas para eles, e morrer, Marguerite, quem falou em morte aqui.

_Eu sei exatamente o que você pretende fazer James, não seja hipócrita.

_Não querida eu não vou te matar.

_Você também disse isso antes de matar a nossa filha com veneno. – O sarcasmo na minha voz o afetou, pois paramos no mesmo instante, um segundo depois uma bofetada queimou meu rosto de tal maneira que senti como se meu sangue inteiro fosse parar em apenas um único lugar, seu olhar de ódio e fúria, eu tinha pegado ele no seu ponto fraco, só esqueci-me de me lembrar que esse também era o meu ponto fraco.

_Solte ela.

A voz me desnorteou, o que Roxton estava fazendo aqui? Ele deveria estar deitado em algum canto, tentando estancar o sangue e não dando uma de herói.

_Vá embora Roxton – Eu gritei furiosa com ele, por que ele simplesmente não poderia me deixar ir de encontro ao inevitável?

_Não vou deixar que ele te faça mal Marguerite.

_Então morra por ela. – James falou e então quando ele estava preste a atirar eu bati na mão dele tirando a pontaria de Roxton. Ele me observou atentamente, seu olhar confuso e ao mesmo tempo tão certo, seu sorriso medíocre crescendo no canto dos lábios e a repugnância que eu sentia dele somente aumentando dentro do meu ser. – Você o ama, não é? – O ar de deboche, misturado com o frisson maquiavélico em seus olhos, como se o jogo apenas tivesse ficado mais interessante me arrepiou.

_Apenas acabe com isso de uma vez, ele não precisa morrer e a mim que você quer.

_Você daria a sua vida pela dela?

_Sim – Roxton respondeu tão prontamente, homem idiota, por que ele simplesmente não podia, me ver morrer? Por que ele tinha que me dar a sua vida, quando eu, era a pessoa certa para morrer?

_Não ele não daria a vida dele pela minha, James, olhe para mim. – Puxei com o máximo de força que tinha até ele me encarar. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, faça o que veio fazer aqui.

_Vamos, eu vim aqui com um único propósito minha querida. – O sorriso grande e incógnito pra mim se formou nos lábios dele. – Transformar sua vida novamente.

Os segundo seguintes foram os mais longos da minha existência, as lembranças novamente vieram e me lembrei da minha filha e das palavras de James antes de matá-la. "[i] Eu vim transformar a sua vida minha querida. [/i]" Não tive tempo de pensar mais nada, ouvi outro disparo, e dessa vez atingindo Roxton em cheio.

Poucas frações de milésimos se passaram antes que visse Roxton revidando e disparando contra James e o mesmo caindo já sem vinda. Corri na direção de Roxton, mesmo sabendo que eu nada poderia fazer por ele.

_Diga, apenas uma vez, diga, por favor.

_O que?

_Que me ama, me diga.

_Roxton eu te amo. – Seu rosto aos poucos tentou me esboçar um sorriso que se desfez, antes de eu beijá-lo de uma forma tão terna e amorosa, quando ergui novamente minha cabeça já não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, seu corpo ainda quente mais sem vida preencheu por completo meus braços e então, as lagrimas vieram, e diferente de hoje mais cedo e sabia exatamente o por que de estar chorando, eu havia acabado de perder a pessoa que eu mais tinha amado na minha vida, depois da minha filha.

E que coragem a minha esperar chegar ao ultimo minuto de vida, para lhe dizer que o amava, burra, medíocre, ingênua, eu não era mulher para ele e ele não era homem para mim. A face da loucura se revelou a mim, quando percebi que não havia mais ninguém com que eu pudesse contar ali, sozinha novamente ao lado de cinco pessoas que mesmo sem saberem, deram suas vidas por uma pessoa que não valia exatamente nada.

E essa pessoa era eu.

Fechei meus olhos, tão fortemente desejando que aquele dia nunca tivesse acontecido, desejando que nunca tivesse saído da casa da arvore, desejando que tudo fosse diferente, desejando ser uma pessoa diferente, desejando uma segunda chance antes de dizer adeus, foi então e apenas então que eu percebi que não queria perde-los, que era egoísta demais para deixar isso acontecer, que por mais que eu tentasse negar eu os amava com tanta força que quando me dei por mim, já era tarde demais para retornar. A solução se fez presente, a loucura onipotente e eu apenas obediente.

E antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, a voz em minha cabeça se fez tentadora, e a chance de uma segunda vez me envolveu, e antes, que tudo parasse para perceber que a minha própria imagem se difundia em lagrimas e dor, me entreguei à solução.

E antes de dizer adeus eu sorri.

Sentei-me na cama, assustada, as lagrimas compulsivas brotaram dos meus olhos. Talvez tivesse conseguido a minha segunda chance, o alivio de poder fazer tudo de novo tomou conta de mim.

_Mamãe, não chore. – A minha pequena Isabela, correu pelo quarto da casa da arvore, vindo me abraçar, seus cabelos longos voaram enquanto ela corria.

_Ela acordou pessoal. – A voz reconfortante de Roxton soou como sinos em meus ouvidos, então o quarto se encheu de pessoas, todos com seus respectivos sorrisos de boas vindas, Challenger, Finn, Ned, Verônica e pessoas que não via há muito tempo, como Summerlee e ate mesmo um homem que me lembrava muito o pai de Verônica em uma das poucas fotos que ela tinha dele.

_Mas o que...

_Não se preocupe mamãe, você pediu a sua segunda chance e a teve.

Eu tive? Mas então a que preço? Pensei por alguns segundos nisso, mas logo me desprendi desse pensamento, eu apenas queria uma segunda chance, e era o que eu havia tido não era? O restante não importava mais, desde que eu pudesse ficar ao lado das pessoas que eu amava e que eu tinha certeza, tinham aprendido a me amar da maneira que eu era.

_Estou tão feliz de tê-la de novo minha filha...

_E agora nada poderá nos separar mamãe. Juntas para todo o sempre?

_Juntas. – Dos meus olhos novamente brotaram lagrimas, não de aliviou ou de tristeza, mas sim de felicidade, a minha família estava toda reunida e para mim, naquele momento era a coisa mais importante.

_Então vamos, temos que aproveitar o dia está lindo lá fora, e papai prometeu nos levar ao lago se a senhora acorda-se...

Fim.

[Nota da autora: Quando desejamos algo de verdade, essa coisa se torna realidade]


End file.
